diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hawki
See also: *Archive 01 *Archive 02 Warrior's Rest Book renamed I think Warrior's Rest Book should be named something else (like Warrior's Rest (tome) or Warrior's Rest (book)), but I didn't want to do it before asking you about, in case I do something wrong, like with the Journals and making you or some one else to do extra work fixing that mistake.--D1D2D3 (talk) 12:21, August 28, 2014 (UTC) chat mod Hi, I was wondering how one could become a chat moderator on this wiki, I am curious for future refrence shall I ever wish to become one, could you provide a link or the requirnments for me please. Batrada (talk) 19:44, August 29, 2014 (UTC)Batrada Ultimate Necromancer I think you misjudge my Ultimate Necromancer page. It is ultimate because one cannot possibly deal more uninterrutable magic damage per second, and the revives are powerful. One can also benefit from the Thorns curse when using Bone Prsion and Wall. It is an excellent and versatile build, albeit simple. Sorry I don't know how to format. No picture is necassary, as I understood it. New Page Hello, I was thinking of creating a page called "The Host of Hell", this is referred to the army that Diablo lead to the High Heavens when he became the Prime Evil.CNBA3 (talk) 18:20, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :Well, the reason it does not exist yet is that there is no canonical name for it. Diablo once refers to it as Demonic Legion (a counterpart to Heavenly Host). Pryamus (talk) 18:53, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :@Pryamus, Ok, I see what you mean, the reason for this it was with Azmodan Leading his own demonic army and Baal with his own, I thought Diablo lead his own collective army of demons from different parts of Hell, something like a sub-army to the Demonic Legion. CNBA3 (talk) 19:13, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Re:Categories Yep, I remember that... My Unique Monster builder is template-based, that's why it puts those automatically. However, considering the reorganization will need to be global (about 800 pages), I'm afraid it will be of little help now ((( Pryamus (talk) 09:38, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Wikia project Hi Hawki. My name is Brandon Rhea, and I'm the Senior Community Manager here at Wikia. We're about to begin a project that's part of our Fan Studio, and the project is based around major fandom moments from 2014. To give a bit of context, Fan Studio is a program where fans on Wikia can be connected with brands from the entertainment and video gaming industries. Fans get to interact with brands and share opinions that could impact final products and releases, or whatever it may be that a partner brand is working on. Right now we are working on a project with a partner where fans get to help collaborate on creating videos around specific moments in fandom from 2014. One of the moments is the release of Diablo III: Reaper of Souls. A Diablo fan will be paired with a video creator from our partner, and the two would then collaborate on creating a video telling the story of Reaper of Souls' release. The fan's participation could be as much as editing, writing, narrating, or even appearing in the video, or as limited as serving as a behind the scenes consultant. Tephra recommended you for the project. Would you have any interest in joining this project? If so, I can send you an email (using the email address in your Wikia account) with more information. Let me know, thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 00:32, October 24, 2014 (UTC) *Thanks for letting me know! Would you like to join the Fan Studio program anyway? It comes with no obligations, but can afford you opportunities that you may be able to take in the future. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 14:46, October 24, 2014 (UTC) reduntant what does reduntant mean? References to popular culture I noticed that over the years, many people (including me) have proposed trivia section references that show an inspiration of names / appearances / etc. in popular culture, myths, and other sources, for all types of entities in the universe. It is quite typical for Blizzard games, and most of the time, if you feel that there is a reference, it's indeed there. However, some of them are rejected: for example, Fulminator's similarity to Glamdring. I wanted to ask how should we determine if we include such things or not. At first I thought we should put the words "possible reference" unless we are 100% sure, but it turns out we are using it even if the reference is quite transparent (as, for example, for The Tall Man's Finger ring). I also sometimes feel the references are stretched (Dirgest or Inquisitor Sebacious may be examples of that), yet there are some much more uncertain ones, and we still keep them. So, it is a solid Wikia policy written somewhere, or is it to our judgment? For now, I simply insert everything that comes to my mind and leave it for you and Tephra to sort out. Pryamus (talk) 09:28, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :Understood, thank you. I'll leave it all to you, then. Right now I am thinking about the Rakkis's Strategies of War and The Craft of War in-game books. While they are both most likely a reference to Sun Tzu's The Art of War, I don't know how to better put it. However, the first book is almost identical to it in essence, and the second one even has an identical name. If you feel that this may be a reference, please put it in :P Basically, it's the dilemma I encounter every day on this wiki. Pryamus (talk) 09:44, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Question There were a bunch of pics of Torture Devices in the Realm of Pain, are they Duriel's or Baal's tortrue devices? --CNBA3 (talk) 02:00, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Templates Hawki, I think we need your opinion. Please check the conversation we're having about the templates with Tephra lately; I am trying to build a mobile-compatible skill template for D2 and D3. The reason for this is that after an update, the old templates gained an unchangeable white background, which is out of style for this wiki. Moreover, the old templates are causing glitches when viewed in mobile mode (every template that makes text colored forcibly puts it on a separate line). I tried changing the text templates too, and am close to solving the issue, but any feedback would be very much welcome. Specifically, please take a look at this template sample: User:Pryamus/Meteor and let me know what you think. Is it visually okay? Maybe some color changes or anything else? Pryamus (talk) 10:24, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for feedback, we'll figure this all out very soon. Pryamus (talk) 11:22, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Skill sources Hi Hawki, I wanted to ask this. There are multiple notes (development and trivia sections) with skills that require a source. I think I recall all these facts being true and confirmed in blue posts etc., but I don't think I can find any of these sources. Got any tips on how to find them? Pryamus (talk) 15:35, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Legendaries Hi. I'm an avid Diablo III player who often refers to this Wikia for information. Particularly Legendary Equipment. While looking up each individual item is fine. As a suggestion, I think that there should be a page dedicated to listing Legendary Equipment and Set Lists. Possibly a separate tab beneath the Diablo III tab. The pages for each item already exist, so a page dedicated to listing them all and linking you to their main pages shouldn't be too difficult and would be very helpful for playing around with potential character builds. And while I'm on the subject, a page for character builds would be nice too. Though that would be a little more work, understandably. So I guess what I'm asking is if at least some sort of list (regardless of how you ultimately decide to format it) can be made for Legendary Equipment and Sets. Thanks for all you do with the Wikia. Header; Diablo III>Classes>Crusader? Just visiting, but found it somewhat odd that the Crusader wasn't on the drop-down menu for classes, while the Druid and Assassin are for Diablo II. An oversight? - or is there a reason the Crusader is excluded? ...which also brings to mind the Hellfire expansion for the original. The wiki at least mentions it, but I'm not sure how well you've integrated it in with everything else ...either/or, shouldn't the Monk from that expansion also be included under the related drop-down menu? Dsurian 23:58, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes We’re reaching out to a few of our top communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . And we have tools to help! Why we’re doing this Simply put: Most current infobox structure translates very poorly to mobile experiences, and indeed any device that doesn’t use desktop-style displays. On desktops and laptops, they often look amazing. The problem is that Wikia’s traffic is trending mobile. There is an important graph from our forum post about infoboxes a couple weeks back, and I want to share it here as well: Mobile is the future. Not just for Wikia, but for the web as a whole. Take a look at the recent trends and future growth predictions for mobile traffic - it's staggering. We partnered with the Wikia community to create this new markup to make sure that your hard work can be displayed on mobile devices (as well as any future technologies) easily and without any new coding conventions. It’ll take some effort up front, to be sure, but we’re here to help, and the work you put in now will pay for itself tenfold in the future. Tools we’ve designed to ease the process We’ve enabled two new features on your community. One is a tool for migrating the “old” infobox code to the new markup. It identifies templates on your wikia that look like infobox templates and places a box on the right rail of the template page. When you click the “Generate draft markup” button in this box, it opens a new tab containing a draft of your infobox using the new markup. The second is a new feature on that will highlight which infoboxes on your wikia have not been migrated to the new infobox markup. It’s fairly intuitive - you can click on the infobox title link itself to see the old markup, or simply click the “Convert!” button on the right, which performs the same action as the “Generate draft markup” button. . I’ll help get things rolling by converting a template or two as an example if you’d like me to, as well as watching this forum post for any questions. Knakveey (talk) 20:10, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Immobilize Effect Hello, I have a question about that Immobilize effectfrom Diablo 3 if you can help me out here: When immobilized, the player can still attack. Does that mean they can move their arms and legs in order to attack? Flamerstreak (talk) 22:29, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Talk Pages Alright, if you say so. I just don't like seeing the word "spam", but hey...Flamerstreak (talk) 14:49, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Quote template Hi, I saw that Template:Quote uses HTML classes that are styled at Starcraft Wiki but not styled here, so I imported the styles from Starcraft Wiki's CSS and inserted them as inline styles. I don't think any articles tried to use the template's float or border options, so in practice, this change just adds margins. The color scheme might need adjusting if any articles start using the border option. Or possibly drop the float and border options if nobody plans to use them? Rigel Kent (talk) 07:36, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for spotting the text size problem. Looks like the Wikia skin makes blockquote text bigger in wide displays. It should be back to its previous size now. Rigel Kent (talk) 08:20, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Misplaced questions In the future, if someone creates an article to ask a question, it would probably be better to just move the article to the forum (without redirect) rather than delete it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:22, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Fearless Knight Greetings mighty one User:The-Real-Ironwill Sir Hawki,i added a section labeled as Powers and Abilities on this page >>Imperius<< .If you admire my work,i also would like to work on Diablo's page.He deserves it more than anyone.It is Diablo's game after all... User:The-Real-Ironwill 11/24/2015 UTC 05:55 2.4 Changes Please wait with skill and item changes for 2.4 until we have final patch notes. It will be quite a pain to correct it all if anything changes on PTR. I will handle all that :) Pryamus (talk) 09:16, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :Don't get me wrong, I don't mind, I just try to keep track on multiple articles that all intersect. For instance, all D3 skills now have a section of sets and items that enhance them, and every time a set changes, all skill articles related to it must be changed as well. :I will thank you for the article creation. It may be hard to get good pictures in advance, though. :And no, I don't outrank you, could never do this without your help :) Just took a niche where my stubbornness is put to good use. Pryamus (talk) 09:38, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Diablo 2 Skill information It seems that most of the pages here list skill stats from 1-20, and then 25. But we don't have the info from 21-24 and 26 onwards. Should we start filling these out? I can probably get all the information together over time. Brainwasher5 (talk) 06:26, January 5, 2016 (UTC) No worries; it's a considerably faster response than I was used to from the other wikis. Thanks for bringing up the names of the other admins, I'll seek them out instead. Brainwasher5 (talk) 01:46, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Wordmark As best as I can tell, no one has deleted the file or uploaded a blank version. I passed it along to our tech guys to see what they have to say and will pop back in here when I get word back from them ;) Raylan13 (talk) 17:28, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :Reuploading seems to have solved the immediate issue. It can be done via Theme Designer if you've got the original image -the wordmark itself is stored here. If it happens again, please let me know :) Raylan13 (talk) 17:39, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::That was my fault, I was cleaning out unused images and that image was a "suggested header" which I assumed had been replaced by the real header. Since images have to actually be used on an article to be considered "used" theme images are all considered unused and makes them easy to accidentally delete. My action was in the deletion log, so not sure why my guilt went unnoticed. Since this isn't the first time theme images were deleted, I wonder if we should make a special page, perhaps under the Diablo Wiki: title, that just has all of the wiki imagery so they count as being used. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:59, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Character images I've started separating the Character images category into smaller sub-categories so there isn't too many files stuffed into one place. However, with image categories, I don't think they need to be as clean as article categories. I noticed you made a couple new image categories for characters that don't seem as though they will ever have very many images here. I think this might be a bit superfluous, though I am also not sure how to handle the numerous random characters who may not warrant their own image category. I could leave them in the nondescript Character images, but I think there could still be too many files there just from the sheer number of random characters that exist. What are your thoughts on this? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 15:07, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Videos for Set Dungeons Hello, Me and Tephra wanted to ask what you think. Does the Set Dungeon article need videos for each of 24 dungeons? Pros: *Illustrative *Shows the dungeon and bestiary *Shows the quick walkthrough if player is interested *Some players would rather locate it by looking at a video rather than by text *Much easier than adding ~10 screenshots for each Cons: *Cumbersome *Cumbersome *Cumbersome *Even more cumbersome *Might need to split the article *Which reviewer to choose? *Why that one and not the other? What do you think? Pryamus (talk) 11:00, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you, I think I will do this once I complete the regular section. I will add the special section "Walkthrough", which will lead to a separate subpage, organized as follows: general tips, 24 sections (1 per dungeon) with dungeon-specific tips, and one video to the right to illustrate the tips in each. Any extra suggestions? Pryamus (talk) 15:32, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Prime Evils images series I mean this one (File:L4QJl2SliyI.jpg) and the likes. Are you sure these are fan art? Either way, we gotta remove them from either all seven articles, or leave them all be. I think I will need to look for an author, just in case. Pryamus (talk) 15:59, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Chants I have been cleaning up categories and came across Category:Chants that only has two uses from you. I am wondering if you expect there to be more chants added that will fill out this category. From what I can tell, chants aren't unique or diverse enough to deserve having their own category and could be relocated to something like lore or their respective cultures, but I thought I should get your opinion before I did anything. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:53, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :Alright. I'm still not sure three stub-length articles need their own category, but you can do with it as you will. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 11:14, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Couple o' Questions Greetings and salutations mighty admin. I got a couple questions being new to the wiki and all. First, I might be really blind, but I can't seem to find much standardization protocols, particularly in relation to images - is there one? ...secondly, referencing the two 'cursed' articles I recently created, any advice? - not my first wikia, so I understand the basics, but not too familiar with this particular wiki. Aside from adding an appropriate category, should I write more/less? - add more images for reference (during, after, map, etc.)? Just curious... Dsurian (talk) 12:11, January 14, 2017 (UTC) :So, just to clarify, regarding the naming of images: What I generally use is a {game}_{area}_{identifier}_{descriptor} to be as exact as possible ...so, in the case of my most recently uploaded, that would reflect D3_A1_TheCursedMill_Post ...but you would advise against this? - you want something possibly more along the lines of just The_Cursed_Mill_1, correct? Dsurian (talk) 17:53, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Hawki Myself and a team of redditors are going to be working heavily repair this Wiki to a more up to-date and indepth source of information. We were wondering if you'd be willing to give me Administrator privleges because some of the pages are going to have to be edited are currently locked/protected. I'm sorry, I'm relatively new to this wiki, and I do not know how to add new categories and such yet, even links. I'm trying to figure this stuff out right now, and it is a little hard to keep in touch with patches and updates, ps4 being the only d3 I've played for years.